Duel Masters Cross: Episode Listing
This is the episode listing for the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. Episode Names * Episode 1: Duel Masters Cross: Zakira Attack!! * Episode 2: Duel Masters Cross: Deletion! * Episode 3: Duel Masters Cross: Death of the White Firebird! * Episode 4: Duel Masters Cross: Zakira's Ambitions! * Episode 5: Duel Masters Cross: Duel Master Card * Episode 6: Duel Masters Cross: Darkness Eyes * Episode 7: Duel Masters Cross: Card Chase * Episode 8: Duel Masters Cross: Duel of Love * Episode 9: Duel Masters Cross: "Sword Flash" Dragon * Episode 10: Duel Masters Cross: Wrath of Zakira * Episode 11: Duel Masters Cross: Pyramids of Mystery * Episode 12: Duel Masters Cross: Invisible Enemy * Episode 13: Duel Masters Cross: W (White) * Episode 14: Duel Masters Cross: Farewell to the White Firebird * Episode 15: Duel Masters Cross: Resume * Episode 16: Duel Masters Cross: Cross Deck! * Episode 17: Duel Masters Cross: Which is Bebe Village?! * Episode 18: Duel Masters Cross: Natural * Episode 19: Duel Masters Cross: Found! Dr. Root! * Episode 20: Duel Masters Cross: Toto's Miscalculation * Episode 21: Duel Masters Cross: Burning Pyramid! * Episode 22: Duel Masters Cross: Confession * Episode 23: Duel Masters Cross: W (White) Attack * Episode 24: Duel Masters Cross: Zakira's Resurrection * Episode 25: Duel Masters Cross: Commitment * Episode 26: Duel Masters Cross: Clash with Zakira * Episode 27: Duel Masters Cross: Bucketman's Mystery * Episode 28: Duel Masters Cross: The Desperate Duel * Episode 29: Duel Masters Cross: Pyramid of the Sea * Episode 30: Duel Masters Cross: Sinking * Episode 31: Duel Masters Cross: Spectre... * Episode 32: Duel Masters Cross: Curse * Episode 33: Duel Masters Cross: The Guidance of Dragon * Episode 34: Duel Masters Cross: Kensei Dragon * Episode 35: Duel Masters Cross: Kokujo Returns! * Episode 36: Duel Masters Cross: The Day When the Dead God is Born * Episode 37: Duel Masters Cross: Valkyrias Musashi * Episode 38: Duel Masters Cross: Shori dies!? * Episode 39: Duel Masters Cross: Abandoned Love * Episode 40: Duel Masters Cross: Power of the Love * Episode 41: Duel Masters Cross: Mimi and W(White) * Episode 42: Duel Masters Cross: Thought of Mimi * Episode 43: Duel Masters Cross: The Revenge of the God of Death * Episode 44: Duel Masters Cross: Hakuoh's Determination * Episode 45: Duel Masters Cross: The Last Moments of Yesman * Episode 46: Duel Masters Cross: Yaesar * Episode 47: Duel Masters Cross: Bucketman and Yuu * Episode 48: Duel Masters Cross: A Voice of the Bucketman * Episode 49: Duel Masters Cross: A Desperate Situation! * Episode 50: Duel Masters Cross: Power of "The Proof" * Episode 51: Duel Masters Cross: Bolshack NEX * Episode 52: Duel Masters Cross: Runaway Shobu * Episode 53: * Episode 54: Meeting with Shobu * Episode 55: White Firebird History * Episode 56: The Real Strength * Episode 57: Drag Moon, the Enlightened * Episode 58: Ultimate Evolution * Episode 59: Southern Cross in an Island of Ice * Episode 60: Inherited Darkness * Episode 61: Rekuta's Weakness * Episode 62: * Episode 63: Preliminary Starting * Episode 64: Mana Destruction * Episode 65: Rival of Fate * Episode 66: Ryoga's Confession * Episode 67: Mysterious Robot * Episode 68: Rekuta's War * Episode 69: George and Catherine * Episode 70: Separation with Maman * Episode 71: Encounter with Yuu * Episode 72: Duel of Pleasure * Episode 73: The Powerful Enemy who Sleeps * Episode 74: Wake up, Shobu! * Episode 75: Gyujiro Appears * Episode 76: Trap * Episode 77: Awaken! White Firebird * Episode 78: Promise * Episode 79: Taro's Secret Horse * Episode 80: Angry Duel * Episode 81: Small World Tournament * Episode 82: * Episode 83: Showdown! Dragon Mask * Episode 84: Strongest Weakness * Episode 85: Duel Island * Episode 86: A Scary Beast * Episode 87: Magical Girl * Episode 88: Fear * Episode 89: Looming Threat * Episode 90: Arise! Dragon Fang!! * Episode 91: Round Two Get Started!! * Episode 92: Death Match with Magical Girl!! * Episode 93: Showdown of Fate * Episode 94: Her Mama's Love * Episode 95: * Episode 96: Unrest * Episode 97: Bruise * Episode 98: Never * Episode 99: Mimi's Determination * Episode 100: Showdown! Kill Me!! Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Episode Listings